40 Weeks
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Follow Draco and Hermione Malfoy through 40 weeks of pregnancy, drama, heart ache, family problems and love.
1. Week 1

**40 Weeks**

**HG/DM **

* * *

**Chapter One – Friday 15****th**** February 2006**

Hermione Granger – Malfoy walked out of the Malfoy Manor Floo and sighed; she was finally home after a stressful day and all she wanted was her bed and to cuddle up to her husband who she hoped was home.

Hermione walked through the Manor and up the staircase till she got to her wing which she shared with Draco. They had moved into the North Wing when they married nearly a year ago. Hermione opened their 'front door' which connected to their whole wing and walked straight through to their bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom she noticed her blonde husband walking out of the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist. She smiled as took in the sight of his toned body; Merlin she loved that body.

'Hello Love. How was your day?' He said as he walked towards her.

'Stressful.' Hermione said as she sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off her black court heels. 'I'm starting to hate my job.'

'I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth Mrs Malfoy.' Draco said as he got a pair of boxers out of the draw.

'It's Granger – Malfoy.' She replied as she lay down on the bed. 'I'm serious Draco. I hate it. They take me for granted and I'm doing a work load that two people should be doing.'

'Then tell them to stuff their job and come work with me.' Draco said as he pulled his boxers up over his hips and walked to the bed. 'You know Father has been trying to get you to work for us for years now.'

'Maybe I will.' She said as she turned on her side and looked at Draco as he sat down on the bed beside her.

'You know what I think Hermione.' He said as he stroked her cheek. 'You could give up work completely you know that but I know you too well and I know you won't. I just want you to be happy.'

'I think I'll talk to Kingsley first and see if anything changes and then if not I'll speak with your father.' She said as she kissed his palm.

Draco smiled and laid down beside Hermione. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. Hermione sighed as she relaxed against her toned husband. She never got bored of laying in her arms, she doubted she ever would.

'Have you tested?' Draco asked.

'Not yet.' She said as she looked up at him. 'It's our first month of trying Draco; most people take a year to conceive.'

'Not Malfoy's. We have super sperm.' He said smirking arrogantly.

'Hardly. Your mother told me it took three years to conceive you.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco. 'My parents took seven to get me and I was a surprise as they had given up. Just don't get your hopes Draco I have a feeling we'll be trying for a while.'

'I don't. I have a good feeling about this.' Draco said as he kissed her gently. 'Have faith Hermione.'

'I do but I just don't want to get my hopes up every month to be disappointed.' She replied as she kissed him.

'When are you going to test?' He asked as he ran his fingers through her curls.

'Tomorrow morning if my period hasn't arrived. It's due today.' She said as she purred under his hands.

'Why not test now then?' He asked as he went to stand to grab his wand.

'No!' she said as she pulled him to her. 'We might get a false positive even if I am pregnant because it's too early. The book says it's better to wait until I am at least a day late.'

'You and your books Granger.' He replied with a smile.

'It's Malfoy.' She said with a smirk.

* * *

**Saturday 16****th**** February 2006 – 5:45am**

Hermione sat on the edge of their pristine white bathtub with a muggle pregnancy test in her hands. She hadn't slept well all night because she was waiting for her period to turn up but it hadn't. At 5:30am, she had finally gotten out of bed and went to test with the muggle test she had brought a few months ago when they had a scare.

The instructions said to wait two minutes until looking at the test. If two dark pink lines appeared then she was pregnant if only one then she wasn't. She finished counting two minutes and then looked down at the tests which undoubtedly had two dark pink lines showing.

'I'm pregnant.' She whispered as she dropped the test out of shock.

She quickly scrambled up the test and ran into the bedroom screaming and shouting waking Draco up thinking someone was attacking them.

'I'm pregnant.' She said as she jumped on the bed and held the muggle pregnancy test in front of Draco's face. 'Can you see it?'

'All I can see is two pink lines.' He said as he yawned.

'Exactly. Two pink lines means I'm pregnant! We did it! We actually did it!' She said as she looked at Draco.

'Of we did.' He said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione. 'I told you so.'

'I know you did.' She said as she kissed him. 'I can't believe it.'

'Are muggle tests 100%?' he asked as he looked at the test in her hands.

'I think so.' She said. 'You can't get a false positive.'

Draco nodded but grabbed his wand anyway. He pointed it at Hermione's stomachs and whispered the incantation. Hermione's stomach immediately started to glow yellow and both Draco and Hermione broke out in smiles.

'I love you.' Draco said as he chucked his wand and the pregnancy test onto the bedside table and pulled Hermione down on top of him.

'I love you too.' He said as he kissed her.

'We're having a baby!' She said with a huge smile on her face.

'Well not at this moment.' He said as he kissed her head.

'I need to book an appointment with 's, need to tell my parents, your parents, Harry, Ron and Ginny and there's so much to do!' she started.

'Hermione, calm down. First we'll book an appointment and check everything's alright and we'll tell our parents after our first scan.' He said as he kissed her. 'Don't panic.'

'I can see myself getting stressed for the first few weeks. I just want everything to be alright.' She said as she curled into Draco.

'And everything will be.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Now let's get back to sleep and the first thing will do in the morning is owl St. Mungo's and get an appointment for next week.'

'Okay.' She said as she let Draco embrace her. 'Thank you.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter; I aim to update quite recently. Please leave a review. **

**:)**


	2. Week 2

**Week Two**

**Thursday – 23****rd**** February 2006**

* * *

'So this is your first pregnancy Mrs Malfoy?' The Healer asked Hermione who was sat with Draco in front of her.

'Yes. I've never been pregnant before.' Hermione replied as she squeezed Draco's hand which was holding onto her own.

'Okay. So what we need to do is work out your dates? Do you know when the baby would have been conceived? Were you actively trying and calculating your cycles?' The Healer asked as she picked up her quill.

'I was calculating. We conceived on the 24th January I believe which would just make me 4 weeks.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

'That's correct.' The Healer replied as she wrote down notes. 'Your estimated due date will be the 17th October.'

Draco smiled and looked towards his wife. In eight short months their son or daughter would be joining them. He loved the thought of Hermione growing round with his child. He knew his parents would be delighted with the news; they had been pestering him for a Grandchild since the wedding but both Hermione and himself wanted time together before a baby came along.

'Of course that doesn't mean the baby will just appear on that day. Babies like to come when they want.' The Healer said as she smiled. 'Both my boys were late and I was so fed up with waiting especially with my first.'

Hermione nodded and remembered what Ginny was like when James, her first son was two weeks late. She was grumpy and tired and poor Harry was begging for the Healers to do something.

'Now, what will happen now is that I will refer you to a specialist Medi-witch.' The Healer said as she closed her notes.

'We have a private Healer who I would like my wife's care to go under. Healer Jenkins has been our private family Healer for years; I believe he even delivered me.' Draco replied.

'Of course, what I will do then is refer your notes to him and then he will get in touch with you.' She replied with a smile.

'Will you not scan me today?' Hermione asked slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get a look at her baby growing inside her.

'There would be no point Mrs Malfoy, not at this time. It is too early to see anything and could also be harmful for the baby if we tried. We wait until after the 8th week but normally only scan at 12.' She replied. 'Of course with your private Healer he may scan you at 8 weeks or when he sees you next.'

'Oh okay.' She said sounding deflated.

'For the next few weeks you should start taking folic acid potions. This should help your pregnancy progress perfectly. Every mother needs to take these until birth, some take them before conception.' She said as she handed Hermione a prescription. 'Also, in the next few coming weeks you may feel more tired and get morning sickness. All normal, nothing to worry about but you may need to rest more than usual.'

'Of course.' Hermione replied as she nodded.

'If you have any spotting or bleeding you need to come in as soon as possible and we will scan and do all we can.' The healer said not wanting to scare the young couple. 'If you are spotting brown blood it could just be old blood and nothing to worry about so if that happens which it does in 7 out of 10 women try not to panic.'

'Is Hermione high risk?' Draco asked.

'No not at all Mr Malfoy but we warn all pregnant women this.' She replied. 'Relax and enjoy these months.'

'Thanks you Healer Jackson.' Hermione said as she stood up and shook the Healer's hand.

* * *

That evening, Draco and Hermione joined Lucius and Narcissa for dinner. The pair usually had dinner alone but occasionally joined the elder Malfoy's. Tonight, Lucius was celebrating a new business contract which Draco had got for the company.

'Draco says you're unhappy at the Ministry Hermione dear?' Lucius said as he looked at his daughter-in-law.

'I have been.' She replied. 'I spoke with Kingsley on Monday and told him my work load is too much. I am doing a job for two people and I can't do any research while they keep giving me useless cases.'

'You know there is always a job with us.' He replied smiling. 'You'd be a wonderful person to work with.'

'I've said I will see if anything changes at the Ministry and then move if not.' She replied.

'Of course. Well just let me know dear.' He replied as he sipped his red wine.

Draco poured himself a glass of wine and also offered another glass to his mother. Once he had poured the glasses he returned to eating his dinner.

'Draco, that was rude of you. Doesn't Hermione want a glass as well?' Narcissa said.

'Oh I'm fine Narcissa. I have a bit of a headache so I'm going to give wine a miss tonight.' Hermione replied hoping Narcissa would accept her excuse. 'I think it's the job stressing me out.'

'You shouldn't stress yourself Hermione.' Narcissa said. 'I was thinking why don't I book us into a spa? Lucius and Draco are going to that Quidditch match on Saturday why don't I book it for Saturday and we could spend the day together?'

'That sounds lovely Narcissa.' Hermione said as she smiled. 'I think we should.'

'Wonderful. I'll owl this evening and get us booked in.'

* * *

'I so thought your mother would have figured it out when I said no to the wine.' Hermione said as she pulled off her dress. 'I'm going to have to come up with a better excuse.'

'We hardly have dinner with them; you'll be fine.' Draco said as he grabbed a towel for his shower.

'I'm also going to have to ask the spa if they can do a mother to be massage. I read that some oils can be harmful.' She said as she too grabbed a towel to join Draco.

'Just owl them tomorrow once mother has booked the appointment and tell them to keep it confidential.' Draco said. 'Are you joining me?'

'Of couse.' She said as she kissed his cheek and walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews. I hope this story is everything you hope it to be. If you ever have any ideas you think you might want me to write please let me know. I am all for reader/writer partnership. Please leave a review :) xx**


	3. Week 3

**Week Three**

**Thursday 2****nd**** March 2006**

* * *

'God I feel awful.' Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom after throwing up. Morning sickness has started earlier in the week however it wasn't morning sickness, it was all day sickness which meant Hermione was struggling to keep her pregnancy a secret.

She had nearly thrown up all over the masseuse on the weekend when she went to the Spa with Narcissa. She had to excuse herself and say she was coming down with the flu. Luckily Narcissa hadn't said anything to her. The weekend had passed without a glitch but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from her in-laws for much longer.

'Why don't you owl Kingsley and say you're ill?' Draco said as he did up his tie.

'I have already done that twice this week. If I do it again he's going to start being suspicious.' She said as she sat down on the bed trying to settle her stomach. 'I thought I would be one of the lucky ones and not get morning sickness, how wrong was I.'

Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'They say morning sickness is a sign of a health pregnancy and baby.'

'It's also a sign for a girl.' Hermione said as she looked up at Draco.

'Malfoy first borns are always boys.' Draco said as he grabbed his jacket of the chair. 'There has not been a female child in the Malfoy family for nearly one hundred and fifty years.'

'Neither has a Malfoy ever had more than one child; I'm hoping to have another one after this one.' Hermione said as she looked at Draco. 'This baby could be a girl.' She said as she cupped her still flat stomach.

'It could be, but I doubt it.' He said as he walked to her. 'I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you tonight.'

'Will you be home before Midnight tonight?' Hermione asked him. For the past week he hadn't been home once before midnight and she hated it. She could never sleep without him by her side; she hated going to bed alone, she missed cuddling up to him and him holding her.

'I'll try to be.' He said as he walked towards their bedroom floo. 'I have a lot of at the moment. I'm trying Hermione, I am but you know what it's like.'

Hermione only nodded and walked off to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione arrived at work just after 10am apologising for being late. She spent the day in an awful mood; all she wanted was her husband and he couldn't understand that. Kingsley hadn't listen to her and kept giving her too much work and being tired from the pregnancy was making it impossible.

Hermione skipped lunch to try and work through the cases Kingsley had given her. She loved working, she did but after being treated like this and the pregnancy Hermione was contemplating whether or not to give it up until the baby came.

'Hermione, can you come into my office for a minute?' Kingsley asked as he walked through to her office and waited for her to follow him.

Hermione quickly stood up regretting it as, as soon as she stood her head began to throb and the colour drained from her face. She looked towards Kingsley who was walking out of her office and tried grabbing onto the desk but she fainted on the floor of her office.

* * *

'Her blood sugar levels were very low and her blood pressure was sky high Mr Malfoy. She needs to look after herself. She is pregnant and whatever she is doing to her body she is doing to the baby.' Healer Jenkins said as he looked down at Hermione who was sleeping in her bed at the Manor.

'Of course she does!' Narcissa said from behind Draco.

'Mrs Malfoy will wake soon I believe. She will need a good meal and a couple of days rest. I want her in my office Monday morning for an examination and a scan. She will be around six weeks on Monday so we shall be able to see the heartbeat and check her dates.' Healer Jenkins said.

'Of course. I shall make an appointment with the receptionist tomorrow morning first thing.' Draco said as he shook Jenkins's hand and wished him goodbye.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Narcissa whispered angrily. 'I would have liked to know you were expecting my Grandson Draco.'

'Hermione is only 5 weeks along. She wanted to wait a little while until we told our families. You should know mother that things could happen, God forbid that don't but we wanted to keep it to ourselves until everything was confirmed.' Draco said as he looked towards his wife. 'I know you want to be involved and you will be but let us have some privacy.'

'I do give you privacy Draco but I feel you should have told us. What if something had happened would you have kept it from us?' She asked.

'Of course not.' Draco said. 'We just wanted to be sure ourselves. We are trying to get use to the idea.'

'So this was a mistake?' Lucius asked as he looked at Draco.

'No of course not just happened a lot faster than we thought.' He replied as he looked at his father. 'We planned this baby.'

'Good.' Narcissa said. 'A baby should be wanted. Now, as we know Hermione is pregnant we should tell the house elves not to cook anything harmful, we'll need to get the nursery done and baby things.'

'We have a little while yet Narcissa.' Hermione said as she looked at the three blondes from her bed.

Draco made his way to Hermione and sat beside her on the bed. He stroked her hair and smiled as she looked up at him.

'You scared me.' He said as he looked at her.

'Sorry.' She mumbled 'I don't know what happened. One moment I was alright the next one the floor.'

'That happens dear.' Narcissa said as she smiled at Hermione. 'I was often fainting when pregnant with Draco. You have to eat regularly, let me guess you skipped lunch today?'

'I did.' She said as she bite her lip.

'Hermione.' Draco said as he looked at her.

'I'm sorry. I was so busy at work and then Kingsley kept chucking more work at me. I just can't cope anymore. I hate it.' She said as she started tearing up.

'Right that's it.' Lucius said. 'You will write a letter of resignation, I will get Jenkins to put a Healer's certificate with it and you won't be returning. I won't have you and my Grandchild stressed. You can either give up completely or work with us and work part time hours.'

Hermione looked up at Draco and reached for his hand. 'I think I want to work with you but I want to start doing full time hours and then slowly decrease as I go on in my pregnancy.' She said.

'I believe that will be fine however if you ever need to go home or a rest, you shall do so.' Lucius said as he put his arm around Narcissa's waist. 'When the baby comes you shall have as long as you wish off.'

'Well I'm thinking of being off till the baby if five.' Hermione said smiling as she sat up. 'I want to raise my child not a nanny.'

'Of course.' Lucius said smiling. If he was honest he would rather his daughter-in-law was home with his Grandson raising him.

'But I could always help out when needed when the baby comes.' Hermione said

'Of course. Right Cissy and I shall leave you to rest. We won't expect you at dinner. Get some rest my dear.' Lucius said.

'I will. Thank you, both of you.' She replied.

'Congratulations Hermione.' Narcissa said smiling.

As his parents left, Draco laid down beside Hermione and pulled her to him. He kissed her head multiple times and sighed.

'You scared me.' He said as put his hand on her stomach. 'Merlin when I got that call I thought the worse.'

'I'm sorry Draco.' She said as she leaned up and kissed him. 'I haven't sleep well at all this week. I need you here beside me and I'm just stressed. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. Now Father knows your pregnant I bet he'll be sending me home early to make sure you're okay.' He said.

'Good.' She said smiling.

'Sleep.' He said as he kissed her again. 'I'm not going any where.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

** Never simple for the Granger-Malfoy Family :)**


	4. Week 4

**Week Four **

**Thursday 9****th**** March 2006**

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked into the private Healer's office and went straight to the receptionist.

'We have an appointment with Healer Jenkins.' Hermione said. 'We rescheduled from Monday to today.'

'Oh yes.' The red haired receptionist said. 'Go straight through to his office, he is waiting for you Mr and Mrs Malfoy.'

Draco and Hermione walked down the corridor to Healer Jenkins office. They originally were supposed to see the Healer on Monday however Hermione had rescheduled due to a family drama with her parents. Draco was not to happy with this and they had a blazing row which ended with Hermione in tears and Draco trying to calm her down and apologising.

'Good Morning.' Healer Jenkins said as the two walked in.

'Morning.' Draco said as he shook the Healer's hand.

'How are we today Mrs Malfoy?' Jenkins asked as he motioned Hermione to the bed.

'Alright.' She replied as she laid down the bed and reached her arm around to Draco to sit beside the bed and hold her hand.

'Has she been resting Mr Malfoy?' Jenkins asked.

'All day every day since she fainted.' He replied.

'Good.' He replied as he asked Hermione to lift her top.

As Hermione did so he took hold of his wand and waved it over Hermione's stomach. A bright white light shone from Hermione's stomach and in the middle of the white light showed the figure of their six week old child.

'There is your six week old child.' Healer Jenkins said. 'Looks perfect.'

Draco smiled at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. She had been worrying since she had fainted that something wasn't right but seeing her child made those worries go away.

'Are you sure?' Hermione asked.

'Baby is growing perfectly.' Jenkins replied. 'Moving around fine and the blood flow from mother to baby is just right.'

'Can you tell the gender?' Draco asked.

'Not yet.' Jenkins said smiling. 'We can in another six week.' He said.

'I thought it was 20 weeks.' Hermione asked.

'That's in the muggle world Ms Malfoy.' He said. 'Next time I see you, we can find out the gender that is if you wish to know.'

'We already know.' Draco said. 'We just need it confirming. Every Malfoy is a boy.'

'Well we shall have to wait and see.' Healer Jenkins said.

* * *

After the appointment was finished, Draco and Hermione made their way back to the Manor. Draco rushed off to work while Hermione climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep.

Draco came home from work in the early afternoon to find Hermione still asleep. He undressed and climbed into bed with his wife and wrapped his arms around her placing one of his hands on her stomach.

'Draco.' She mumbled as she opened her eyes.

'Who else?' He said as he kissed her. 'You alright?'

'I'm good.' She said as she snuggled up to him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He said as he kissed her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry for the delay, here's a chapter for you. Sorry it's short :)xx**


End file.
